


Tell the Truth.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

It had barely crossed Reid’s mind since the first notification, mandatory polygraph test, so what?

There were so many other things to think about, to find out about, to learn.  
He had filed it away in that corner of his mind where you keep such things; dentist appointment, return library book, until Derek had come to give him a ride to work.

Morgan hated tests of all sorts, reminded him too much of school and college.  
Reid being relaxed about the whole thing only wound him up more and he couldn’t help wanting to shake Reid out of his composure.  
He had pushed Reid, teased him, talked about deep dark secrets until finally Reid was as alarmed as he was himself.

“So polygraph test eh? Hope you’ve been practising, you know they’ll dig into all your deep dark secrets, your fantasies, things you’ve done, things you should have done and didn’t.”  
Morgan may have only been teasing Reid to distract himself but by the time they got to the office Reid was totally freaked out.

 

Janine Melnick enjoyed her work. 

There was always the frisson of excitement that today she may unmask a mole, uncover a spy, foil an evil plot.   
To date nothing remotely like that had happened, the most she had uncovered was a couple of people having affairs and a terrified young man who admitted to stealing various office supplies, the sum total of which was around twenty dollars.  
Still every day was an adventure, bringing a new challenge.

Reid’s appointment was at eleven fifteen, by eleven thirty Janine was tearing her hair out.

She had never met anyone like Reid, he was so nervous she couldn’t even take his word that his name was his own.  
The polygraph machine was jiggling and dancing, Reid was either talking too much or too little.  
Did he even know how to answer a question?  
She left him alone and went out into the corridor.   
She didn’t actually think Reid had anything to hide but he was so anxious she was afraid he’d have some kind of attack.  
How could she get him to calm down?  
She looked through his file looking for his supervisor.  
“Agent Hotchner, this is Janine Melnick. I’m having some trouble with one of your agents. Dr. Spencer Reid. Could you come down and talk to him.”

Hotch left his office, his face like thunder, causing his team to look up in surprise.

“Problem?” Dave asked.

“Reid’s blown his polygraph test. Don’t know why. I’ll not be long.”

Morgan’s heart thudded in his chest, he hadn’t wanted to get Reid in trouble. Should he go after Hotch and explain?  
He decided to wait to see if his boss could solve the problem before he admitted it was probably his fault.

Hotch ran down the stairs and found Reid sitting woebegone outside the room.

“Reid, what’s wrong.”

Reid shook his head. 

“Come on tell me. You’re one of the most honest people I know, I thought you would be enjoying discussing polygraph tests with the operator.  
Why are you having trouble?”

“I KISSED YOU.”

Hotch smiled gently and took Reid’s hand.  
“I kissed you too. It’s what people do who are in a relationship. They kiss, they go on dates and they have hot sex.”  
He lifted Reid’s hand to his lips and popped a kiss on his fingers.

Reid looked up a soft smile passed over his face. “The sex is hot.”  
The smile disappeared and he frowned. “But what if they ask about it…us…”

“Well they are probably not going to ask about the sex but if they do tell the truth."

“But…”

“Spencer, we’re in a relationship, I respect your decision to keep things private for the time being but it is not a deep dark secret.”

“That’s what Derek said.”

“Morgan? You’ve talked to him about…?”

“No. no, today when he gave me a ride. He kept going on and on about deep dark secrets and I got…stressed….”

“So this is all Morgan’s fault for teasing you? How do you feel now? Can you go back in? Relax, just answer the questions. You’re good at questions.” He squeezed Reid’s hand.

“What would you say if they asked about us?”

“I’ve already done my test. They asked if I was seeing anyone and I said I was in a loving, consensual, passionate relationship, with someone who wanted to keep it private for now.”

“And that was ok? They didn’t want to know who?”

“They wanted to know if my relationship was a danger to the security of this agency or the United States and I could truthfully say it was no danger at all. Now are you ready to go back in.”

Reid nodded” Sorry.”

Hotch smiled.” It’s fine, I’m glad I could help, now I have to go and find some nasty jobs for Morgan since this was mostly his fault.”

Reid kissed Hotch’s cheek. “Leave Morgan to me.”

Hotch had returned to the office and had informed the team that there was a problem with Reid’s polygraph and he would have to take it again.  
Morgan wondered again if he should say something, apologise?  
But the thought of Hotch being furious with him made him think.   
He hadn’t really wanted to upset Reid, he was one of his best friends. He hoped everything would turn out okay.

An hour later and the door opened and Reid entered accompanied by a pair of security agents.  
“Just collect any personal item Dr Reid and we’ll escort you from the premises. Other agents will be here to collect your computer and your files.”

Derek looked up in alarm. What was going on? He rang Hotch.  
“You better get out here I think Reid’s been fired, or arrested, or both.”

Hotch lips twitched with a smile but his poker face was in place as he opened his door and ran down the stairs.

Reid began shouting and crying and Hotch took the agents to one side and talked and talked his voice getting louder and louder until they finally nodded and left the room.

Spencer flung himself into his boss’s arms.  
“You saved me, you saved me.”

The girls began cheering and patting Hotch on the shoulder and for a few seconds Derek felt relief then common sense kicked in.

Hotch’s arm looked way too comfortable round Reid’s waist.  
And Reid’s histrionics were a little over the top.  
He was also still snuggled into Hotch’s neck. His shoulders were shaking, was he crying? No…laughing…”

“You bastard…you set me up.”

They turned towards Morgan.

Reid grinned. “Well you started it this morning. Winding me up.  
I almost broke the machine worrying about deep dark secrets. You got off lightly.”

Morgan nodded.” Yes sorry, I just hate those tests.”

Rossi had been quietly watching the drama from the doorway.  
“There’s something more going on here.”  
He looked pointedly at Hotch still holding Reid in his arms and Aaron nodded and whispered to Spencer.

Spencer nodded and Hotch spoke up.

“The thing is Reid does have a secret. Well, We have a secret. We have been dating now for four months…surprise.”


End file.
